Youtube: The Best Friend Tag! ZoeyIceColdCoolzOeY
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Give this story a BIG favorite! See you next time! ZoeyIceCold/CoolzOeY


** Scene: Inside Zoey's Living Room**

Yancy: "Where are they?!"  
Suddenly...  
Zoey: "HEY EVERYONE!~"  
Zoey: "Sorry to scare you Yancy."  
Yancy nodded the camera.  
Zoey: "Today I have a special guest!~"  
Just then Angie comes into the view of the camera. She was eating Zoey's leftover pie.  
Zoey: "Here she is everyone. Now, Angie, what are you eating?!"  
Angie: "Your leftover pie."  
Zoey then smacked the pie out of her hand. Yancy then filmed her cats eating the pie.  
Zoey: "Well, here's your prize, Nyarm, Charm, Miao, and Glam. Well, guess what we're doing today?!~"  
Angie: "What? Fans, I have no idea what she means! This was suppose to be a surprise!"  
Zoey: "Angie, we're doing the best friend tag!~"  
Angie didn't gasp. She looked shocked. A bad kind of shock.  
Zoey: "Well, I needed something and this is what I came up with."  
Angie: "You've got to be f*****g kidding me!"

* * *

** Question 1**  
Zoey: "How and when did we meet?"  
Angie: "Well, we met on skype in this group thing that was for youtubers. It was made by Gold."  
Zoey: "When?"  
Angie: "On July 1st 10:00 P.M. at age 7."  
Zoey: "Impressive."

* * *

** Question 2**  
Zoey: "What's your favorite memory together with me?"  
Angie: "I loved the time when we got stucking in a tree here and your mom had a panic attack."  
Zoey: "Yeah!~ She was screaming for help."  
Question 3  
Zoey: "Describe me in one word."  
Angie: "Calm."

* * *

** Question 4**  
Zoey: "What's my dream job?"  
Angie: "Shoot! Ummmm... Uhhhh... to be a lawyer?"  
Zoey: "Nope! A teacher."  
Angie: "Wow, I would have never guessed it."  
Zoey smacked Angie on the arm. Angie yelped in surprise and pain.

* * *

** Question 5**  
Zoey: "What makeup brand do I use?"  
Angie: "Of course! NONE!"  
Zoey: "You're right."

* * *

** Question 6**  
Zoey: "What's annoying about me?"  
Angie: "When you have this calm aura, THEN you start talking bad. I'm like what the f*****g h**l is wrong with you?! You have no heart!"  
Zoey smacked Angie on the head.  
Zoey: "B***h!"

* * *

** Question 7**  
Zoey: "What place in the world do I want to go?"  
Angie: "Hawii so you could throw Gold in a volcano!~"  
Zoey: "Of course."

* * *

** Question 8**  
Zoey: "What's my favorite joke? I bet you won't even get this!"  
Angie: "I'm just going random and saying you don't have one."  
Zoey: "D**n! Guys, I really don't know any because I have stupid friends like these."  
Angie waved at the camera.

* * *

** Question 9**  
Zoey: "What's the first thing I do in the morning?"  
Angie: "Of course! Say hi to your cats. You're a lonely cat person after all."  
Zoey: "That's it!"  
Zoey grabbed a cushion from her couch and smacked Angie on the head with it.  
Angie: "What the f*****g h**l?! I'm being honest!"  
Zoey now slapped Angie.  
Zoey: "Shut up."

* * *

** Question 10**  
Zoey: "What's my favorite season?"  
Angie: "WINTER! DUH! If you guys haven't seen Digital Mess 1 or 2, you don't know she lives Antarctica. Look on Digital Mess Chapter 9 on Deviantart."  
Zoey: "Fanfiction took off Digital Mess 1."  
Angie: "Check my series, Digital Mess on Wattpad!~ At least it has the whole series on there."  
Zoey: "If you stupid losers can't find it, look on Deviantart. After you still can't find it, look on Google 'Digital Mess'."

* * *

** Question 11**  
Zoey: "Last one. What's my favorite song?"  
Angie: "Beat of my Drum by Zendaya!~"  
Zoey: "Dang girl! You know me!~"  
Angie raised her eyebrows and looked into the camera.  
Angie: "I'm just amazing."  
Zoey: "Get out of my house."  
Zoey pushed Angie off the couch.  
Angie: "ACK!"  
**THUMP!**  
Angie: "I'm ok!"

* * *

Zoey: "Thank you everyone for reading!~ Favorite this story just for the heck of it!~"  
Angie: "We'll be doing the next part in another story, so stay tune. It's going to be posted on June 15 2014!~"  
Zoey: "You're never going to make it in time!"  
Angie: "Well, see you!~"  
Zoey: "I love all my fans!~"  
Angie and Zoey: "Later!~"  
They then push each other off the couch.  
Angie: "I hit my head!"


End file.
